1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device that registers a site and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device that registers a site allowing charging where a vehicle battery can be charged in map information is available (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3847065). The device described in Japanese Patent No. 3847065 automatically registers in map information a site where a battery has been charged in a state in which the vehicle position did not move as a stationary position of the charging device.